The present disclosure generally relates to signs and banners, and more particularly relates to a mounting spring, system and method for tautly mounting a sign or banner such as a flexible material sign or banner to an associated sign structure.
Flexible material signs or displays, such as those constructed of vinyl, are increasingly being used in the marketplace. These types of signs are generally lightweight and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. A variety of methods are known for mounting these types of signs to associated sign structures (e.g., billboard structures, building walls, truck trailers, other sign structures, etc.). One known system and method for tautly mounting a sign is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,197, expressly incorporated herein by reference.